


Them

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Eldritch Joshua and Once Human Gordon [1]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Death, Gordon's not doin too good, IT DOESN'T HAPPEN, Josh and Gordon are not human, Joshua's other parent is an eldritch horror, Murder, mentioned abortion, mentioned child murder, the first tag is just a thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Benrey is not the first Eldritch Horror that Gordon had to kill. He just happened to had been married to the other one.
Series: Eldritch Joshua and Once Human Gordon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984049
Comments: 12
Kudos: 116





	Them

**Author's Note:**

> The stim discord was talking about this and I was challenged. 
> 
> The writing style is way different than what I normally do, so please let me know if you enjoyed it, I might write more in the style if so!

Gordon wondered if he was making the right choice here. 

In the end, he didn’t think he really had a choice. Joshua was important, and they were going to hurt his son. 

Even if he loved them with his entire heart, he couldn’t excuse that.  
The burning pain in his thighs as he ran, clinging to Joshua’s small form as he did, hoping to god that they would fall into the trap, that they wouldn’t realize until it was too late for them. 

That’s all he could do. 

Gordon crossed the barrier, and continued to run, hoping in everything that it would work. 

Despite it all, when Gordon realized he was pregnant with Joshua, he was elated. He had always wanted a family, and with them? It would have been perfect. There would be nothing that could have dropped his elation in that moment. 

But they managed it. 

A family? They asked. That’s too much. We don’t need a child. Get rid of it. 

Get rid of it, they had said. 

And Gordon refused. Over and over, again and again, protecting Joshua with his life if he had to. 

They never hurt him. No, they would never do that. But over and over again, and Gordon began to fear. 

He gave birth alone in the hospital, and feared bringing him home. 

What if they hurt him? What if they took his child from him? 

It wasn’t their child, not the two of them. Joshua was Gordon’s and Gordon’s alone. 

The trap triggered. They screamed, agony in their voice, and Gordon clung tighter to Joshua as he began to whimper in response. “It’s alright, You’re okay.” He murmured, rocking Joshua slowly as the eldritch being behind him crumbled to pieces. 

Gordon shook, falling to his knees. 

They had. 

Gordon was right. 

They had tried to hurt Joshua, and Gordon refused to let it happen. Leave, he said, over and over, but they refused, and eventually, they did. They hurt Gordon, they hurt Joshua, and Gordon knew enough was enough. 

He didn’t care what happened to him, but Joshua was the most important thing in his life now. 

Gordon felt them die, felt the earth shake around him, and he cried. He cried, not for the death now, but the death he had not seen before, months before, when Gordon had been so excited, the family starting, and they had turned cold. 

The thing Gordon had killed now was not the being he fell in love with. That’s who Gordon mourned, the being that had laughed and held him through the nights, the one he had danced under the stars with when they were younger, bright and full of life, before they had turned bitter to him. 

Perhaps that was the problem with dating an eldritch being. They were always more than you, so much more, to the point they didn’t seem to care about you sometimes. 

Gordon didn’t regret it. He had the memories, he had Joshua.  
And as they finally died, a final scream turning to dust and ash, Gordon stood, clinging to Joshua, trying to stem his tears for the walk back home. This was over. It was over, everything was okay. It would be, it had to be. 

Gordon pretended that he didn’t feel the whole in his heart burning. 

When he realized he wasn’t human anymore, that Joshua took after their other parent, and that Gordon had been dragged down with them, not that he minded, he wondered if it was a final blessing, or a final curse. They could have gone either way, in the end, and Gordon decided it was better not to know. 

And finally, standing on Xen, staring up at the large form of Benrey, Gordon couldn’t stop the tears coming to his eyes at the memories. No one mentioned it, not that he thought they could, that he was sobbing as they ran, silent tears streaking down his dirty face at the memories, as he set about to kill the second eldritch being in his life.


End file.
